Unbeschreibliche Gefühle
by The Strawberry Pocky
Summary: Atenção: Yaoi! Ficlet. A declaração de Albus Severus.


Bobo. Era isso que pensava de si mesmo. Seu corpo tremia de ansiedade, insegurança... Medo. Um medroso bobo afinal.

Sentia vontade de chorar... Não o fizera desde que escrevera a carta que tinha em mãos, e que seria seu refúgio quando se dominasse pelo medo... Pois para ele era bem certo que o seria.

Chegara a hora... Um cheiro de cigarro dominou suas narinas... E ele sabia exatamente o que significava.

Era ele. E o medo cresceu dentro de si... Estaria fazendo o certo ao pedir para que o chamassem? Mas é lógico que não... E era essa a afirmação que apontava para ele, e ria. Porém, sua única certeza, não expor seus sentimentos o estava entristecendo... Angustiando seu interior.

- Diga logo o que quer de mim, Potter. – dissera o jovem louro, entre escárnios, ao atravessar a porta que lhe dava acesso ao ambiente luxuoso que outrora seu próprio pai desfrutara...

Albus levantara da cama, dando uma última olhada em volta, certificando-se que estava só com o louro arrogante... E sua insegurança.

- Malfoy... E-eu...

O moreno se aproximara do louro, de tal forma que seus olhos refletiam os dele, que continuavam a esnobar o menor.

- Olha, não estou a fim de perder meu tempo com i você /i – começara dando uma leve entonação da última palavra, quase que a cuspindo. – Então, se é só isso...

- Ah, cala a boca Malfoy! Estou aqui reunindo forças pra dizer que amo vo... – o moreno censurara as próprias palavras com as mãos... Como elas saíram? Descontrolara-se, não era para ser assim... Como iria prosseguir após mandar um garoto mimado como aquele calar a boca?

Um breve silêncio se instalara, onde apenas o crepitar da lareira era ouvido...

Passara seus olhos para a carta, tamanha era a dor que sentira enquanto olhava, calado, o outro... Era vergonhoso tudo aquilo... Uma coragem reascendia em seu peito ao pensar. Não queria ser envergonhado pela risada que Malfoy soltara quebrando o silêncio, ainda que elas fossem o motivo da paixão de Albus.

- Potter... – começara ainda entre risadas, mas fora interrompido pelo outro, ou melhor, pelo orgulho do outro.

- Malfoy, você me esnoba... Mas... Ah, que droga, não sei explicar, e você certamente não vai entender... – Ele olhara para a carta uma última vez. Sabia que aquela era a hora planejada para entregá-la e depois sair correndo, ou qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente... Porém no fundo era orgulhoso... Como o pai.

A expressão do louro era indecifrável, de modo que Albus não poderia explicar se estava sendo bem-sucedido, ou esnobado ou se o odiava por tomar-lhe um tempo precioso como aquele.

Arremessara a carta à lareira, como se quisesse mostrar a si mesmo que tinha a coragem necessária para continuar sem sua ajuda. Fitou-a carbonizar por alguns segundos, e então voltou os olhos para Scorpius, que finalmente decidira fazer alguma coisa além de esnobá-lo, ou esnobá-lo ainda mais, o moreno não saberia dizer.

- Eu te amo Malfoy. – dissera sério, e até um tanto enraivecido. No fundo aquela expressão excitava o louro.

- É isso então... – dissera correndo a mão pela cintura fina do moreno, que sentira frio na barriga e um leve tremor onde fora tocado.

Em um movimento rápido, o louro friccionara seus quadris e tórax contra os do outro. Albus sentia seu fôlego ir embora... Nunca passara por um momento assim na vida, era como se morresse por dentro, segundo após segundo...

Lenta e dolorosamente.

Juntara seus lábios aos do menor, que parecia se contorcer ao sentir a língua dele adentrar a sua boca... Seu coração batia rapidamente, mas sentia que a qualquer momento já não teria mais um órgão para bombear-lhe sangue.

Seus corpos se separaram, ainda que o de Albus implorasse por mais... Enquanto sua mente o acusava.

- Porque faz tanta questão de sofrer, hein Potter? – retrucara o louro com a arrogância de sempre, o motivo de sempre estar sentido raiva e amor ao mesmo tempo... Seria ele um tanto... Masoquista?

Não respondera, apenas sorrira. E era essa sua resposta... No fundo todo o egocentrismo do garoto que acabara de usá-lo como brinquedo, jogando letalmente com seus sentimentos, era ao mesmo tempo o motivo de sua paixão.

Estava só. O louro deixara seu brinquedo a contemplar o gosto que ainda ficara em sua boca... Cigarros... E agora entendera porque o louro os consumia.


End file.
